This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy is a common treatment for obstructive sleep apnea and other conditions. Obstructive sleep apnea may naturally occur during sleep when the upper airway becomes narrow as the muscles relax. This reduces oxygen in the blood and causes arousal from sleep. Use of CPAP machines is now widespread in intensive care units and at home for the treatment of sleep apnea at home. The CPAP machine delivers a stream of compressed air via a hose to face mask, thereby maintain the airway under air pressure to reduce or prevent apneas by allowing unobstructed breathing.
Daily cleaning of CPAP machines, including the hose, is recommended to avoid risk of infection or exposure to unwanted fungi or molds. The hose may be cleaned with hot water and soap, for example. After cleaning, a residual amount of water may stay within the hose.
It would be desirable to have a system for drying an interior of the hose of a CPAP machine in a cost effecting and simple manner.